Our Relationship - Guanho
by Triass99
Summary: Ho, kamu tuh kok kayak ac sih? Loh kok gitu kak? Abis setiap deket kamu bawaannya sejuk terus.
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN PAIR**

 **LAI GUANLIN X YOO SEONHO**

 **Warn! this is use Genderswitch character**

 **Yoo Seonho 16th, Lai Guanlin 17th.**

Guanlin dan Seonho itu udah pacaran selama 1 tahun. Umur mereka cuma beda setahun doang. Guanlin itu kakak kelas seonho disekolahnya yaitu SMA DUS101. Mereka pacaran waktu seonho kelas 10 dan sekarang guanlin udah kelas 12 dan seonho kelas 11.

Guanlin itu dikenal sebagai cowok yang cuek dan dingin tapi punya banyak fans, beda banget sama seonho yang dikenal sebagai cewek yang ceria dan ramah.

Cuma sama seonho doang guanlin bisa luluh dan bersikap romantis. Yaa contohnya kayak sekarang ini mereka lagi ada di kantin, buat makan? Bukan. Justru mereka dikantin cuma nongkrong doang sambil minum es tehnya bu joah.

Keduanya hening sampe tiba-tiba guanlin nyeletuk.

"Ho, tau ga perbedaan aku sama kursi?" tanya guanlin sambil nopang dagu natap seonho.

"Beda lah kak, kan kakak mah manusia kalo kursi benda" sahut seonho santai sambil nyeruput es tehnya.

"Eitss salah dong ho"

"Lah terus apa dong kak?" jawab seonho sambil ngernyitin alis bingung.

"Kalo kursi tuh **_be_ _nda mati_** , tapi kalo kakak _**Cinta mati**_ sama kamu. _cHIAA_ " ucap guanlin sambil senyum gusi dan nunjukkin dimplenya.

"Ihhh kakak mah apaansih gadanta" jawabnya sambil mukul manja si guanlin.

bilangnya sih gadanta tapi pipinya ituloh merah banget cem tomat busuk hngg sudahlah seonho ambyar gengss:'))

 **TBC/END?**

 _ **Hallo guys, ini ff pertamaku sih ya iseng aja lagi kangen Guanho:'( hope you like it and mind to review hehehe**_


	2. second

**MAIN PAIR**

 **LAI GUANLIN X YOO SEONHO**

 **Warn! This is use Genderswitch character**

 **Yoo Seonho 16th, Lai Guanlin 17th.**

Hari ini hari minggu, waktunya Guanlin kencan sama Seonho. Mereka lagi ada di Taman kota sekarang, seonho sih yang pengen kesini kalo guanlin mah ikut aja. Mereka duduk di bangku deket pepohonann rindang adem dahh pokoknya.

"Ho, mau es krim ga?" tanya guanlin sambil liatin si seonho.

"Emm mau kak rasa vanilla ya!" ucapnya bersemangat membuat guanlin gemass lalu mengusak rambutnya.

"Gemesin banget sihh, tunggu sini ya kakak beliin dulu"

"Okedeh kak" sahutnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Seonho memperhatikan guanlin yang sedang mengantri ditukang es krim, tak jarang banyak wanita yang sengaja modus ke guanlin.

Seonho yang melihatnya pun jadi misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Itu ngapain sih cewe modus banget ngantrinya deketin ka guanlin" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

Ya gimana ga kepincut sama guanlin wong guanlinnya aja ganteng banget lohh. Pake kaos item dilapisin jaket denim hitam, ditambah ripped jeans dan yap sepatu adidas hitam plus topi ughhh.

Wong aku wae kepincut kok

Tiba-tiba guanlin datang dan mengagetkan seonho yang sedang misuh.

"Dek, kenapa kok cemberut gitu sih?" tanya guanlin sambil ngasih satu es krim vanilla ke seonho.

"Hoho sebel kak" sahutnya masih sambil cemberut.

"Sebel kenapa hmm?"

"Ituloh cewe-cewe pada genit ngeliatin kak guanlin mulu daritadi:'(" ucapnya sekarang sambil menjilati es krimnya.

Guanlin terkekeh sebentar "Jadi kamu cemburu nih?" godanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ngga kok hoho cuma sebel aja"

"Haha masa sih hmm? Yakin?"

"Ih kak guanlin maahh hoho ngambek nih" kesalnya sembari memalingkann pipi merahnya.

Guanlin yang melihatnya semakin tertawa "haha, eh ho es krimnya berantakan tuh"

"Dimana kak?"

Chuppp..

Tanpa aba-aba guanlin mencium bibir seonho bermaksud membersihkan sisa es krim di ujung bibirnya. Sedangkan seonho yang kaget hanya bisa memukul kecil pundak guanlin.

"Ih kakak mah~ ngapain sih malu tau diliatin orang kan" ucapnya kesal masih mumukul guanlin.

Guanlin sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan es krimnya. Ia menangkap kedua tangan seonho yang sudah tidak memegang eskrim lalu digenggamnya erat sambil menatap kedua iris caramel milik seonho dalam.

"Ho jangan pernah tinggalin kakak ya, kakak sayang bangeeet sama kamu" ucap guanlin dengan wajah yang serius.

Seonho hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos, lalu tak lama ia menjawab.

"Seonho juga sayaang banget sama kakak, seonho janji bakalan selalu Setia sama kakak" jawabnya diakhiri senyuman manis.

"Trust me ho Cinta kakak ke kamu **_Will_** _**Never End**_ " ucap guanlin sambil tersenyum lebar. Seonho hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kak guanlin tau ga?" tanya seonho setelahnya.

"Tau apa ho? jawab guanlin bingung.

"Sejak kenal sama kak guan bawaannya seonho tuh selalu pengen belajar lebih"

"Eh kok gitu?" tanya guanlin penasaran.

Dengan senyuman manisnya seonho menjawab.

"Karena seonho pengen belajar yang terbaik buat _**jadi istri**_ kak guanlin kelak".

Guanlin tersenyum mendengar penuturan seonho, ia pun membalasnya.

"Kalo gitu mulai sekarang kak guan bakalan belajar buat membangun ho"

"Membangun apa kak, masjid?" tanya seonho polos.

"Bukan, kakak mau belajar buat _**membangun kehidupan rumah tangga**_ yang sakinah, mawadah, warohmah sama kamu ho dan _**jadi ayah**_ yang baik buat anak-anak kita kelak"

Setelahnya keduanya tertawa, menikmati moment cheesy yang mereka buat:)

Jangan tanya gimana kabar orang disekitarnya Guanho, mereka udah ambyar bangett, bahkan penjual cangcimen yang lewat aja meleleh denger kata-kata guanlin tadi :')


	3. Third

Senin pagi yang biasanya diawali dengan upacara itu ngga berlaku buat hari ini di SMADUS101. Kenapa? karena pagi ini hujan deres, thanks to the rain. Jadilah semua murid pada ngedekem di kelasnya masing-masing, yaa kayak dikelas XII IPA1 kelasnya guanlin and the geng ini.

"Heran euy masih pagi udah ujan aja padahal kan aing mau upacara " ini celetuk si Samuel bule sunda.

"Halah tai ledig siah muel, upacara cuma buat liatin si daehwi aja sok-sokan" sahut si woojin yang tetep fokus ke hpnya.

"Kunaon sih jin masa ngeliatin my future wae hente diizinkan" jawab si Samuel sambil natap si woojin.

"Ya ga kunaon-kunaonan sih el hehehe" ucap si woojin sambil nyengir gaje.

"Heleuh dasar blegug siah buluq"

"Heh gua itu ngga buluq ya!!" jawab si woojin ga terima.

"Ya terus apa kalo bukan buluq? Kelam?" sahut si guanlin sambil merhatiin ketiga temannya itu.

"Oh atau deckyl jin"?! Ini si baejin kalo ngomong suka ga disaring emang.

Samuel yang udah diem, langsung ketawa ngakak denger celetukan kedua temennya tadi. Kalo si woojin sih udah masang muka datar aja.

"Anjiran hidup lu ngenes amat sih jin udah buluq, kelam, deckyl lagi heran gua si ucup kok mau sama elu ya wkwkwkwk"

"Bacot lu bule kw, tiang jemuran, aura gelap " ucap si woojin sinis.

"Dengerin ya gua itu ga buluq, kelam, ataupun deckyl"

"Lah terus kalo gitu apa dong sul?" tanya ketiganya kompak dengan wajah penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Gua tuh bersih yang tertunda aja" jawab si woojin santai.

Lagi-lagi ketiga temannya itu tertawa terbahak.

"Ya kalo gitu bersihin dong jin pake rinso bubuk noh" -guanlin

"Sekalian ntar dibilas pake air mengalir jin wkwkwk" -samuel

"Terakhir jangan lupa pakein molto biar Wangi jin" -baejin

Ketiganya tertawa lepas bersama, hilang sudah predikat cool boy pada diri mereka.

"Astagfirullah tolong berikan kesabaran yang luar biasa untuk woojin dalam menghadapi teman bobrok seperti mereka yaallah" alay woojin sambil masang tampang ala orang berdoa.

"Hahanjir lu tuh emang bully able sih jin" sahut si guanlin lagi.

"Bacot lu tiang tower"

Mereka ketawa tanpa perduli sama temen sekelas yang mungkin terganggu.

Prinsip persahabatan mereka tuh "Park Woojin adalah Sumber bully yang hqq" hngg iyain biar aja cogan bebas.

Jam 10.00, ini udah waktunya istriharat. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Semua murid berhamburan menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Tak terkecuali dengan geng Seonho tentunya. Mereka duduk dibangku dekat pintu masuk kantin.

"Eh pada mau makan apa nih?" tanya si jihoon yang bertugas buat pesen makanan hari ini.

"Gua masih kenyang sih" sahut si daehwi.

"Gua juga hun" setuju si ucup.

"Lu ho mau makan apaan?"

"Gua juga. Nitip lolipop aja deh hun"

"Hm yaudah tunggu yaw" lalu si jihun pun pergi ke stand makanan.

Tak lama setelah jihun pergi suasana kantin mendadak ramai, ya pastinya berkat kehadiran F4 nya sekolah. Mereka milih duduk di meja geng cecan.

"Halo ucup sayang" sapa si woojin pada pacarnya si iucup.

"Halo juga kak ujin sayang" jawab si ucup sambil senyum-senyum.

Yang lain sih cuma liatin pasangan jinseob dengan jengah.

"Alay lo kelam" taukan siapa yang bilang.

"Bacot lu ah tiang"

"Jangan berisik deh kak, ini dikantin" sahut seonho malas.

Tiba-tiba jihun datang dan memberi permen titipan kepada seonho.

"Nih ho permen lu" sambil menyodorkan permen 2 lolipop.

"Makasih hun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa disadari seonho, guanlin memperhatikan lekat wajah seonho yang sedang tersenyum manis, sambil berkata,

"Ho, jangan keseringan beli permen. Nanti permennya malah minder loh" ucapnya asal.

"Minder gimana sih kak ga ngerti deh?" tanya seonho sambil buka bungkus loliponya.

Yang lain sih cuma dengerin aja apa kata selanjutnya yang bakal diucapin si bocah Taiwan itu.

"Jelas permennya minder lah dek, soalnya _**dia kalah manis**_ sama yang makan" ucapnya diakhiri senyum manis yang ngebuat para cewek dikantin histeris.

Yang lainnya sig cuma rolling eyes doang, udah tau pasti guanlin bakalan gini kalo udah ada seonho.

"Keju banget najis" sahut si woojin sinis

"Yeoksi uri Lai keju Guanlin" tambah si samuel.

"Apasih kak dih ga lucu tau" ya bilangnya sih ga lucu tapi mukanya merah semua hahaha.

 **END.**

 **wkwkwk ini gajelas banget sumpah, yaa emang aku cuma iseng doang sih hehhe.**


End file.
